Secret Missions 1.5
Secret Missions 1.5 is the fan name for an additional campaign that is included in Super Wing Commander. Fans call it that since it contains new material that roughly takes place between Secret Missions 1 and Secret Missions 2 although there is some overlapping ideas such as an additional (variation) rescue attempt for Ralgha nar Hhallas and yet another "death" for Kien Chen. Background The Tiger’s Claw again travels behind enemy lines, this time as part of a battle group charged with destroying the laboratories and shipyards which produced the Sivar weapon. Using captured enemy fighters to sneak behind fortified enemy lines, the carrier’s pilots cripple the Kilrathi bases in the Jakarta System.Star*Soldier, pg 44 The missions are integral part of Super Wing Commanders campaign and along with Goddard (Secret Missions 1) are extensions to the Vega campaign all as one campaign and story unlike the original game. Therefore the cloaked ship plot line, and halcyon's involvement and other characters discussions about it weaves through the games entire story to forshadow evente of WC2. Without the knowledge of this plotline and how it builds over the course of the game, just reading the scripts for this series of missions or playing the incomplete mission pack port will make little sense at all. Regions *Tartarus *Cairo *Anchorage *Jakarta Behind the scenes SM1.5 doesn't appear to be just an additional story that takes place between a SM1 & 2 but rather re-uses and replaces elements of SM2. It is speculated at the time of development that Origin developers were retroactively trying to eliminate references to Firekkans considering the race to be too silly or cartoonish to more cinematic direction they were taking the series. Some of the games and timelines from the period also tend to avoid references to the race, other then than a small reference Armada.http://www.wcnews.com/chatzone/threads/what-happened-to-the-firekkans.15179/ Despite this Firekkans were reintroduced in later timelines and sources including Wing Commander Prophecy, Wing Commander Arena and Star*Soldier and elements of Super Wing Commander were incorporated as well. However, there is no specific details account from this period other than what appears in Freedom Flight novel (which is generally referenced as the main version of events by various timelines). Other details such as the systems introduced in this campaign appear on some of the galaxy maps for series. A basic summery of the events during this period occurs in Star*Soldier's Looking Back: A Century of Turmoil timeline. From the author's notes: :"2655" - My addition, describes 'Secret Missions 1.5". : Other additions or discussions added to or concerning Star*Soldier inspired by Super Wing Commander or Secret Missions 1.5 material includes; :"Jakarta" used in a Kilrathi character's name - System which appears in Super Wing Commander's extra set of missions. :"Slorth 'Dark Inquisitor' laq Anchorage" - Slorth is a new character. Dark Inquisitor was another squadron from the WC:CCG (Strakhas) and it seemed like another interesting hook for building a new Kilrathi character. 'Thrakhath's personal torturer' seems like a good way of personally tying him into the previous mythology without interrupting too much. Think of Slorth as analagous to an unrepentant SS doctor. laq is one of the 'alternate' (and undefined) Kilrathi honorifics from False Colors and and Anchorage was a Kilrathi-held system seen in Super Wing Commander. The picture is one of the Imperial Guards from the Wing Commander II demo. :"Anchorage System fief... return it" - My attempt to explain why the top secret Kilrathi system from Super Wing Commander was named after a human city. I also like the use of the term fief in relation to Kilrathi system ownership (I know it's a real concept, but I stole it from Dune). References Category:Super Wing Commander